The present invention relates generally pads used by hospitals and nursing homes to protect bedding and bed-ridden patients who may be incontinent.
More particularly, this invention pertains to a washable and reusable patient underpad constructed from multiple fabric layers to provide a more comfortable patient contact surface and improved cleaning and durability characteristics.
Reusable patient underpads were relatively unknown until a few years ago. They have gained popularity due to the rising costs associated with incontinence products and the effort to decrease the use of disposable items which must accumulate in landfills or be incinerated. The effectiveness of patient underpads is judged by a number of criteria, including resistance to leakage, staying in place, dry comfort, wet comfort, wrinkling and rucking, product size, aesthetics, odor, effects on skin, effectiveness as a lifting and turning aid and overall acceptability. Norris, et al. (1993), "Underpad Overview," Nursing Times 89(21): 68-74.
In a British study, 72 subjects tested found wet comfort and leakage resistance to be the most important characteristics of a patient underpad. Id. In a 1996 study of urinary incontinence in residential and nursing homes for the elderly, 39 percent of the residents had severe symptoms of urinary incontinence resulting in bed-wetting of clothing. In these institutions, the lack of absorbency of presently used patient underpads contributes to increased costs due to the spread of body fluids from the surface of the patient underpad to the surrounding bedding and bed linens. Peet, et al. (1996), "The Management of Urinary Incontinence in Residential and Nursing Homes for Older People," Age and Ageing 25(2): 139-143.
Patient underpads are often used for individuals who experience long periods of confinement to bed. In these circumstances, surface wetting, combined with the warmth of the human body, contribute to the growth of microorganisms which may pose a health hazard to the patient.
Underpads are made of woven and non-woven materials which provide little, if any, cushioning for the bedridden patient who may develop decubitus ulcers at sites where pressure on the skin and underlying tissue is greatest. Tissues weakened by the effects of extended periods of bed rest may be easily damaged, and may be easily abraded by fabrics which, particularly when wet, have a higher coefficient of friction.
Of the underpad constructions currently available commercially, one of the most successful has been a needlebond non-woven fabric layer combined with a woven or brush trico quilted top.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,281 issued to K. Armstead on Sept. 20, 1988, discloses an improved patient underpad that does not breakdown after repeated washings. The pad disclosed by that invention successfully stood up to 300 washings or more. However, after use and experimentation with this pad, it was found that the pad could become rougher over time. This rough texture created discomfort by some users. This roughness is caused by a top layer of the fabric being an absorbent rayon-polyester blend that is not heat-treated. Therefore, the '281 pad included a top layer of woven polyester or polyester tricot mesh to provide a smooth patient contact surface. However, this adds to the expense in manufacturing the pad, due to the extra layer of fabric and the need for bonding it to the second absorbent layer.
In a further improvement to the art, U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,286 issued to Armstead on Jul. 24, 1990, disclosed a washable and reusable patient underpad is formed of four separate layers: a top layer (patient-contact) of absorbent polyester-rayon needle form non-woven fabric; a second layer of non-woven polyester; a third layer of synthetic water impervious material; and a fourth layer of synthetic fleece warp knit fabric. The second, third and fourth layers are bonded together.
The underpad of the present invention provides improved softness, drying time, absorbency, and patient comfort over previous underpad constructions.